America's Wrecking Fail
by reikohawkeye
Summary: After sleeping in America's house, England decides to wake up and look for him. He arrives in the kitchen and... America is just.. being America. Includes the most annoying song you've ever known in 2013. -ONESHOT-


**Author's Notes:**

**GYAH, THAT'S IT. I'm already tired of listening to Wrecking Ball for the past weeks. It's everywhere I go. In school, in the media, at home, in the internet. It just annoys me but... it gave me this one shot. **

* * *

England's eyes fluttered open. He squinted his eyes as he saw a ray of sunlight shine upon him. He covered his tired face with the blanket covering him. He wanted to the light to sod off and leave him be. However, he had to be with America to the-

Where did Alfred go?

England frantically turned side to side. He found no one beside him. He hopelessly sighed and pouted. But he sniffed up the smell of bacon. He smiled and didn't need to know who was causing it. He stretched his arms and changed into Alfred's spare clothes. Why did they have to contain stars and stripes each time he got one? He slipped the right sleeve on and set off the room.

The closer he came to the living room, the scent of bacon and- were those eggs?- grew stronger. He chuckled to himself and arrived at the kitchen. He was about to open his mouth but realised he didn't have to do that- for now.

He watched America sway his hips while flipping eggs with his spatula. While doing that, he was singing along to the song playing on the radio.

_"We kissed, I fell under your spell. A love~ no one could deny._"

Arthur suppressed his laughter. He wouldn't want to destroy his moment so quickly. His smile grew wider as Alfred continued singing out of tune, as if he was alone.

_"I can't live a lie, running for my life. I will always want you."_

Suddenly the slow and somehow mellow tune turned into a pop tune. It took a moment for Arthur to realise what he was singing.

"_I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE._"

Arthur chuckled but Alfred continued, using his spatula as a microphone.

"_All I wanted was to break your walls. All you ever did was wreck me._"

Arthur decided to step in and snap Alfred back to reality. However, Alfred continued, off tune. "_Yeah, you, wreck me." _Arthur coughed and Alfred to notice him. Alfred squealed. A manly squeal of course. America was a hero not a scaredy cat.

"Arthur! I-I made you breakfast!"

He said shakily. Blue and green eyes locked for a moment but the tension broke when Arthur started laughing. Alfred's face was extremely pink and he let the radio continue to the bridge of the song. Suddenly, the corner of Arthur's lips twitched and he started laughing.

"Artie? W-what's so funny?"

Arthur wiped away his tears from all his laughter and reached for Alfred's hands. "Nothing, love. I just saw you having an awfully good karaoke session." He said jokingly as he swayed the blushing Alfred's hands.

Alfred pulled him closer to embrace him and placed his spatula aside, still blushing very hard. "I-I-I didn't know you were there, babe. I'm so sorry."

Arthur found it annoying for him to call him babe but he let that pass for now. He laughed and buried his face on Alfred's chest. Alfred felt his laughter vibrate throughout his whole body and he couldn't help but laugh too. He squeezed the laughing Arthur closer and rested his chin on the other's sandy hair.

"Man, you should've told me you were there. You could've given me a heart attack."

Arthur teased, "But I would like to see you do something stupid for once."

Alfred lightly blushed and then released Arthur from his embrace. He saw his radiant smile. A smile that could almost reach to his bushy eyebrows. It made his heart melt and he grinned. "And I'd love to do that again," he kissed the other's head, "for you to smile."

Arthur's eyes widened and he blushed looking away. "Stop being so corny, git." He slapped his arm half-heartedly and continued to watch Alfred flip the eggs and bacon. He passionately held on to Alfred's free hand.

"I can cook for you, love."

"No, no. Lemme do it. You've already given enough heart attacks today."

Alfred flinched when he received a threatening squeeze from the other's hand.

* * *

**Yes, I did this in one night and I feel happy because I just let Alfred do something stupid. That's good but it's better when Arthur sees him do that. Meheh, and I'm procrastinating on my updates for Secret Police. I'll post it soon (maybe not). **


End file.
